prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Hugtan/Image Gallery
Official Profiles/Art HuPC-profileimg-Hugtan.png|Profile image HuPC-profileimg-Toei-Hugtan.png|Another profile image from Toei Animation website Hugtan profile Toei 2.png|Another profile image from Toei Animation April Fool's Hugtan 1.png|2018 April Fools image April Fool's Hugtan 2.png|2018 April Fools image April Fool's Hugtan 3.png|2018 April Fools image April Fool's Hugtan 4.png|2018 April Fools image April Fool's Hugtan 5.png|2018 April Fools image April Fool's Hugtan 6.png|2018 April Fools image April Fool's Hugtan 7.png|2018 April Fools image Hugtan Hugtto Movie Profile.png|Hugtan's profile from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories HuPC-Cure Tomorrow Facial Expression.jpeg|Cure Tomorrow’s Full body HuPC-Cure Tomorrow Full body.jpeg|Cure Tomorrow’s Facial expressions 7C76D9C5-343D-4FB7-9412-51B4FED52121.jpeg|Cure Tomorrow Profile of Hugtan form Pretty Cure Miracle Universe.png|Hugtan's profile from Pretty Cure Miracle Universe Hugtan Miracle Leap Profile.png|Hugtan's profile from Pretty Cure Miracle Leap: Min'na to no Fushigi na 1 Nichi Screenshots Hugtan KKPCALM49-Hana Hugtan looking for KiraPati.png|Hana and Hugtan looking for KIRAKIRA Patisserie KKPCALM49-Baby bird fruit veggie purée.png|The baby bird fruit & veggie purée that the Kirakira Patisserie girls made for Hugtan KKPCALM49-Hana feeding Hugtan.png|Hana feeds Hugtan her special baby sweets KKPCALM49-Hugtan loves her sweets.png|Happy with her special sweets KKPCALM49-Hana Hugtan shock.png|Hana and Hugtan shocked to see the Elder's rogue body appear KKPCALM49-Baton pass Yell with Hugtan.png|Yell and Hugtan in the baton pass message HuPC01-Hugtan appears.png|Hugtan falling from the sky HuPC01-Hugtan greets Hana.png|Greeting Hana for the first time HuPC01-Hana cuddles Hugtan.png|Cuddled by Hana HuPC01-Hugtan drinking milk.png|Drinking milk HuPC01-Hugtan crying.png|Crying HuPC01-Hugtan cheered up.png|Cheered up by Hana HuPC01-Hugtan in Harry's suitcase.png|Riding in Harry's suitcase HuPC01-Hugtan sees the school.png|Excited by the school's Tomorrow Powerer HuPC01-Hugtan angry at the Oshimaida.png|Angry at an Oshimaida HuPC01-Hugtan happy to see all the asupawawa from Yell.png|Happy to see the Tomorrow Powerer from Cure Yell HuPC01-Yell feeding Hugtan asupawawa.png|Being fed Tomorrow Powerer by Cure Yell HuPC01-Hugtan Yell hug.png|Hugging Cure Yell HuPC02-Hana Hugtan cuddle 8.png|Cuddling with Hana HuPC02-Hugtan with fresh diaper.png|Happy with a fresh diaper HuPC02-Hana Hugtan notice Saaya.png|Distracted by Saaya HuPC02-Hugtan doesn't want to be held by Hana.png|Hugtan doesn't want to be held by Hana HuPC02-Hugtan upset by the Oshimaida.png|Upset with an Oshimaida HuPC02-Saaya Hugtan reaction.png|Hugtan's head ornament shines in response to Saaya's feelings HuPC02-Hugtan Harry see Ange transformed.png|Watching Ange from Harry's suitcase HuPC03-Ange feeds Hugtan her Crystal's power.png|Receiving Tomorrow Powerer from Ange's Mirai Crystal HuPC03-Hugtan doesn't want.png|Still cranky even after visiting the petting zoo HuPC03-Harry collapsed.png|Fell on the ground HuPC03-Hana carrying Hugtan.png|Carried by Hana HuPC03-Hugtan calmed down in Sumire's arms.png|Calming down in Sumire's arms HuPC03-Sumire explains her trick to calming down babies.png|Sleeping in Sumire's arms HuPC04-Hugtan as seen by Homare.png|How Homare sees Hugtan HuPC04-Hugtan pulling on Homare's hair.png|Pulling Homare's hair HuPC05-Hugtan upset by all the commotion.png|Upset by the crowd in Beauty Harry HuPC05-Homare wonders why the others invited her.png|On Homare's lap HuPC05-Hugtan reacts to Homare's feelings.png|Reacting to Homare's feelings HuPC05-Hugtan receives power from the Yellow Mirai Crystal.png|Receiving Tomorrow Powerer from Étoile's Mirai Crystal HuPC05-Étoile cuddling Hugtan.png|Cuddling with Étoile HuPC06-Harry & Hugtan.png|Hugtan carried by Harry HuPC06-Harry puts Hugtan down.png|Put on a shelf by Harry HuPC06-Hugtan and Rena in the play corner.png|In the play corner at HugMan Home Center HuPC06-Hugtan swinging.png|Swinging on a rope HuPC06-Hugtan landed in someone's backpack.png|Peeking out of a stranger's backpack HuPC06-Hugtan is safe.png|Safe in Shintarou's arms HuPC07-Homare holds up Hugtan for Hana.png|Radiating cuteness hugtan kidnapped.png|Being kidnapped by George Kurai HuPC48 Hugtan cheering on hana.png|Hugtan cheering on Hana in episode 48 HuPC48 Yell and Hugtan reunited.jpg|Hugtan reunited with Yell HuPC48 A determined Yell and Hugtan.png|Hugtan and Yell determined HuPC48 Hugtan watching the Cures happily.jpg|Hugtan happily watching the Cures HuPC48 Yell gives Hugtan to Harry.jpg|Hugtan given to Harry hugtan hana sleeping.jpg|Sleeping with Hana in an eyecatch hugtan cheerful attack.png|In her Cheerful Attack form HuPC49 Saaya and Hugtan.jpg|Hugtan touching Saaya's cheek HuPC49 Yell protecting Hugtan.jpg|Hugtan being protected by Yell HuPC49 Hugtan looks up at Harry.jpg|Hugtan looking up at Harry HuPC49 Harry gazes down at Hugtan.jpg|Hugtan smiling despite the situation HuPC49 Hugtan reaching out for Hana.jpg|Hugtan reaching back for Hana HuPC49 Hana holds Hagumi.jpg|Hagumi being held by her mother HuPC49 Hana and Hagumi.jpg|Hagumi and Hana Cure Tomorrow HuPC39 Cure Tomorrow Appears.jpg|Cure Tomorrow appears before Cure Yell in episode 39 Cure tomorrow and harry.png|Cure Tomorrow with Harry cure tomorrow in a cage.png|Cure Tomorrow trapped in a cage by Criasu Corporation HuPC49 Tomorrow and Harry.jpg|Cure Tomorrow and Harry CureTomorrowgazestothesky.png|Cure Tomorrow gazes to the blue sky Category:Image Galleries Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure characters Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure